A Rose By Any Other Name is Just as Fierce
by edwardandbellsfoever
Summary: -discontinued- I am to a real trainer. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm not. What's wrong with having a whole lot of money. Well thats fine don't call me a real trainer. I'm not into labels anyway because a rose by any other name is just as fierce.
1. What did I get myself into?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... yet

Jubilife City is so crowded this time of day when the temperature is just starting to cool down. I'm so angry I haven't found a single trainer yet. As I'm walking out of the city ready to give up and go home I run into a boy with odd dark purple hair, a purple and black jacket, light black pants, and purple sneakers, but what really caught my eye was his belt. A belt designed to hold pokeballs and it had six strapped to it. Finally I found a trainer! I thought.

I run up to him, "Excuse me! You in the purple jacket!" I shout and he turns around. His eyes look so mean.

"What?" he asks sourly.

"What's your name." I ask.

"Paul." He replied.

"My name is Amber Moore would you have a battle with me?" I ask.

"The daughter of Olivia and Samuel Moore? The couple that own all of those hotels, clothing shops, and restaurants?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied,

"Then no." he replied blatantly.

"Why not?" I ask angrily.

"Because you are not a real trainer you'd be no match for me." He said.

"I am to a real trainer!" I yell.

"No you aren't. I hate people like you. People who think they can call themselves trainers just because their rich parents bought you a pokemon. You probably haven't even been in a single battle in your life. How old are you anyway?" He asked vilely.

"I just turned ten that's why my parents got me a pokemon and no I haven't ever been in a battle that's why I'm asking you to battle me." I retaliated.

"I can tell by your clothing that dress and that hand bag that you aren't an actual trainer. You're the kind of person that would have thirty brand new Gucci purses not one worn out backpack." He said meanly.

"What's wrong with having nice things and by the way the bag and dress are Chanel not Gucci," I responded, "and it's not my fault you are too poor to afford anything."

"You think you are better than everyone else because you have money don't you? Well news flash I could crush you in a battle any day." He said.

"Fine then let's battle!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Follow me but don't say I didn't warn you." He said eerily and started walking and I followed. We walked for about ten minutes until we ended up in an alley large enough to host a pokemon battle. The buildings around the alley were damaged in many places. The effect of multiple pokemon battles I guessed. "This will be a one on one pokemon battle. That's your side." He said pointing to the side we were currently at. Then he walked to the other side. Then I pulled out my only pokeball from my bag.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked confidently. He shook his head.

"I can tell just by looking at that pokeball that your no trainer." He said still shaking his head.

"What's wrong with it? It's shiny and clean. What is wrong with having a shiny clean pokeball?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It means you've hardly used it." He then pulled out a miniaturized pokeball from his belt and maximized it. It was so dull and scratched I'm surprised it still works. "This is what a pokeball is supposed to look like. When your pokeball is worn and scratched it means you;ve worked hard, and you've worked you pokemon hard. Now let's battle." He said.

"Alright let's go." I said opening my pokeball. In a flash of red light my partner appeared. A blue faced pokemon with yellow wool. My Mareep.

"Mareep!" it bleated happily.

"I can tell by looking at it that it barely has any experience. A rare pokemon that you parent bought you exactly like I predicted." He said.

"Mareep aren't rare!" I shouted.

"In the Sinnoh region they are." He replied.

"So." I mumbled.

"Let's battle. Go Torterra!" He shouted opening his own pokeball. Then a massive pokemon came out in a flash of red. It was humongous, and green with a tree on its back. "Use wood hammer." He commanded then it charged and slammed into Mareep sending it flying to my feat. She was obviously unconscious, but why was he still attacking? I wondered. "Now use earthquake." He ordered.

Then that continent of a pokemon brought up its forelegs preparing to bring them down to create an attack that could possibly put this whole half of the city danger, but the next thing I knew Mareep and I were being lifted into the sky by a very familiar fluffy white and blue dragon.

"Benjamin's Altaria! What are you doing here girl?' I asked and she just chirped. I never heard the vibrations of the earthquake attack or saw anything shaking, but then I saw why. One of Benjamin's other pokemon, his Grumpig, was holding was holding up Paul's Torterra with a psychic. I heard Benjamin's shrill whistle then Alltaria began to fly back down setting me and my still unconscious Mareep. "Ben I'm so glad to see you!" I shouted running to hug him his suit was so soft.

"Me too my dear. I suggest returning Mareep while I handle this." He said. So I returned Mareep in another flash of light. Then I heard Ben's voice. "Young man do you realized you could have endangered have of Jubilife city with that powerful attack? People could have died and another thing you knew that Miss Moore's pokemon was extremely weak compared to yours and you attacked with an attack that isn't super effective and her Mareep fainted, yet you continued to attack her with earthquake, an attack that is super effective against electric types like Mareep, an attack that could have very well taken Mareep's life had I not followed Miss Moore and stop your destructive search for power." He explained harshly. Paul's expression never changed.

"Why did you interrupt a battle that doesn't concern you?" he asked.

"If it concerns Miss Moore it concerns me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you to her?" Paul asked.

"I am her personal butler, body guard, and teacher although she tried to give me the slip earlier today. Now if you want a battle with someone that is at your level then battle me not a poor innocent girl that didn't know any better." He replied.

"That girl still owes me money for winning." Paul said.

"As I recall you stated yourself that the battle was still quite active, but if you can beat me in a one on one then I'll give you double the regular wage and if I win you owe me nothing." Ben replied again.

"Deal my Torterra against your Grumpig." He said accepting a deal he couldn't refuse.

"Alright then Grumpig set down Torterra gently." Ben ordered and his purple and black pig set down the giant turtle. "Miss Moore would you do the honors?" he asked me.

"Sure, Begin!" I shouted.

"Grumpig use psywave." Ben ordered and Grumpig released a blue beam from its eyes that made direct contact with Torterra. When the beam cleared Torterra had fainted. Paul looked astonished.

"H-how?" he asked with a terrible stutter.

"Well you se psywave can be a very useful attack. Its strength is decided by the level of the opponent then the power is multiplied by 0.5 to 1.5. So I used your pokemon's own strength against him so even the strongest pokemon can be taken out. Now if you'll excuse us. Grumpig return," he said returning his Grumpig, "Altaria fly us home." Then I jumped on Altaria's back and she picked Ben up with her claws and we flew back home leaving Paul paralyzed in the alley with a fainted Torterra.

For me flying is quite enjoyable I'd much rather prefer flying on pokemon then flying on a plain but Ben get's scared when flying on a pokemon for a long time. He isn't so much scared of flying as he is of falling. When we got home Benjamin gave me the usual 'Don't be so careless' speech and sent me to my room. I love him he's been more of a parent then either of mine have ever been.

I still couldn't get over what Paul said. Saying that I wasn't a real trainer. Then I decided it. I was going to be a real trainer. I am going to run away to start my pokemon journey.


	2. Should Leaving Really be This Hard?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Aeropostle, or American Eagle.

I woke up early and slipped out of bed went to my mom's office not surprised to find her hard at work. Perfect I thought. "Uh, mom can I order some new clothes with your credit card?" I asked innocently. She never looked up,

"Sure honey it's in my purse." She said blankly.

"Thank you." I said and slipped out quickly before she realized that I can get clothes from our shops for free, but I needed more casual clothes. I did know that. So I dipped through my rather large catalog shelf that my parents update every week, and it has every catalog you could think of. From clothes to chew toys. I pulled out the American Eagle, and Aeropostle catalogs. If I'm going casual I'm still wearing name brands I thought.

I needed jeans, T-shirts, jackets, and sneakers. I circled about two T-shirts, one, jackets, two pairs of jeans, and sadly only one pairs of sneakers, I also ordered a silver rather large knapsack so I could carry everything. I have no idea how I controlled myself not to order ten of everything. I wrote in everything on the order fee and also agreed to pay the rush order fee. I put it in an envelope and put it in our mailbox.

I went to my room and changed into a long flowing yellow Chanel dress yellow heels, grabbed Mareep's pokeball, and went on the lookout for Ben. I wanted someone to know where I went he would have worried the most any way. I found him dusting our large Articuno statue. "Ben can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course Madam right after I make you breakfast. I reluctantly agreed. He made me blueberry muffins with three orange pieces and chocolate milk, my favorite. He made me wear a stupid "adult" bib so I wouldn't stain my clothes. After I finished up I said,

"Ben I need to tell you something."

"What is it Miss Moore?" he asked?

"I'm running away to begin my pokemon journey don't try and stop me I've gotten away from you before and I'll do it again." I said firmly.

"Oh I assure you Miss Moore I have no intention of delaying you plans, but remember this, my Grumpig has had a psychic lock on you from the day you were born. Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes. A psychic lock is when a psychic pokemon can find a person it's come in contact with no matter where it is and you don't have to be so overprotective." I answered.

"Miss I have to be you're like the daughter I never had. I'm even going to help you." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well your Mareep has little experience as you know, I'll help you train her up while your clothes are coming in." he explained.

"Thanks, but how did you know about my clothes?" I asked confused.

"You just happened to leave the catalogs on your floor. Be more careful." He replied.

"Oh sorry well let's train." I said excitedly. We walked to the back of the house which is a huge meadow with an amazing pool.

"Alright Mareep is a pokemon that doesn't learn many attacks until it evolves so we will be working on the one electric attack it knows thundershock." Ben said. Then he released his Jolteon from its pokeball. "Fire as many electric attacks as needed at Jolteon because its ability is volt absorb so electric actually heal it. So go ahead." He explained. So I released Mareep.

"Reep!" She yawned loudly arching her back.

"Alright use thundershock on Jolteon." I commanded. Mareep stretched a bit more then shot a small weak stream of lightening and Jolteon. She didn't even react I think it was so weak it didn't even heal Jolteon.

"Try again, but with more power." Ben suggested.

"Mareep, thundershock one more time give it all you got!" I exclaimed. Then Mareep shot three bright thick ropes of electricity. When they his Jolteon she did purr happily so it had to have been stronger. "Great job Mareep." I complimented.

"Again!" Ben instructed.

~oOo~

Thundershock training went on for two long hours, but Mareep did learn thunder wave. When we were finished Ben said, "Alright now let's work on Mareep's speed. Mareep will chase Jolteon until she can hit her with a tackle."

"But Mareep is so tired!" I protested.

"Mareep will have to toughen up now Mareep is going to chase Jolteon." Ben replied. I agreed, Ben and I have never had a fight to this day and I don't want to start one over something as stupid as training Mareep actually needs.

"Mareep chase Jolteon and don't stop until you hit her with a tackle." I told Mareep. She then ran after Jolteon. It went on for about thirty minutes. Jolteon even jumped into the pool, but Mareep wouldn't have any of that and ran around. I thought Mareep would never catch up to Jolteon until something really cool happened. Mareep shook her wooly body and a lot of wool chased after Jolteon clinging to her body and she slowed down. Then Mareep picked up the pace and hit Jolteon with a tackle.

"Mareep learned cotton spore." Ben said.

"Huh?" I asked not knowing what that meant.

"Cotton spore is an attack where the user sends some kind of fluffy substance, in this case Mareep's wool, to chase and clinging to the opponent slowing it down. Very intelligent on Mareep's part." Ben explained. Mareep walked over and collapsed at my feat gasping for precious air.

"Can we stop now? Mareep is exhausted please?" I asked.

"Oh all right go take a nap or something." Ben said playfully waving me away with his handkerchief. I returned Mareep and ran inside. I got some celery stick and collapsed on the couch releasing Mareep at my feet, she wasn't allowed on the coach, but dad is away on business , and mom never comes out of her office any way so I didn't see the harm.

For reasons I cannot fathom I'm exhausted also. I guess when you love your pokemon you feel what they feel. I watched pokemon battling on the television until it was time for bed. I let Mareep sleep at the foot of my bed thinking about how we'd train tomorrow. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Ben showed me how to catch pokemon using the pokemon in are garden as an example. Then we practiced accuracy and actual battle with Mareep and Jolteon. The next day my clothes came in. I changed into jeans and a blue T-shirt and put everything else in my knapsack. Ben gave me five pokeballs, my cell-phone, and some weird hand held computer thing.

"It's a pokedex it tells you the level of your pokemon and describes wild pokemon you haven't met yet, also I put in your name as Amber Dickens, because believe it or not there are people out there who would want to kidnap you for ransom if they knew who you were. So for all intense and purposes your name is Amber Dickens now. Also here's a map you know how to get to Jubilife from here so the map can help you from there. If you need anything anything at all call me immediately. Understand." Ben asked.

"Yes Ben I do now let me leave." I said

"Alright." He said his voice a bit shaky and his eyes a bit misty. I turned and he turned about ten seconds later,

"Ben!" I shouted. He turned and I ran up to him embracing him in a hug. "I love you." I said.

"I love you to darling no go start your journey you probably have about three day before mother realizes your gone. I'll cover for you as long as I can, and I'll try to keep law enforcement out, but be careful remember your Amber Dickens." He explained.

"Thank you for everything." I said and began walking down the drive way at five o' clock in the evening ready to start my pokemon journey.


	3. Will Every Gym Battle be This Hard?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Saying goodbye to Ben was so hard, but I eventually stopped crying on the way to Jubilife. I returned Mareep when we entered the city because it was just too crowded. I walked to the Pokemon Center, sat down, let Mareep out, and opened my map. I had to go through the east exit of Jubilife. Then I had to keep going east until I reached a little cave on route 203. Then I would keep walking east then I should be in Oreburgh City where the first gym in the circuit is. I let Mareep have a little snack of pokemon food and moved out.

It didn't take that long to get to route 203, but I got nervous when I saw all of the trainers. I knew Mareep had gotten stronger, but I dind't want her to get hurt again. Then a battle started and everyone got distracted so I thought it was pretty safe. I walked over and checked out the battle. There was a boy with short brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair similar to mine, but a bit shorter. I asked someone and they said the girl was named Sarah and the boy was Alex.

Sarah set out a Starly first, then Alex sent out a Bidoof. "Starly use tackle!" Sarah commanded then her Starly flew at Alex's Bidoof.  
"Bidoof use defense curl." Alex ordered calmly and his Bidoof curled up into a tight ball. When Starly tackled Bidoof it stayed in the ball.

"Now wing-attack!" Sarah yelled.

"Bidoof use rollout." He ordered still calmly. When Starly was just about hit Bidoof it started rolling and slammed into Starly, but it never left its ball.

"Starly get up and use tackle again." Sarah commanded impatiently. Starly got up and flew at Bidoof again, but Bidoof just started rolling and slammed into Starly again, but this time Starly didn't get back up. Alex a still rolling Bidoof and Sarah returned an unconscious Starly.

"Let's see this was a one on one unofficial battle," Alex said as he looked through a little red booklet, "You owe me twenty dollars." He said putting the booklet back in his back pack. Sarah then reluctantly handed him a fist full of bill and the crowd slowly started to depart. I walked to the cave on route 203 and let Mareep out for some protection.

The cave was somewhat illuminated, but it wasn't as bright as I would've liked. Thankfully the cave wasn't the big and I got to the exit quickly. When I took my first steps in Oreburgh City I took in a deep breath hoping for fresh air, but I coughed loudly. I inhaled dust and I smelled something like burning coal. I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and let Mareep rest.

She got healed quickly and I walked up to the front desk. "Nurse Joy?" I asked and then a pink haired women looked up from her computer,

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where is the Oreburgh Gym?" I asked.

"Just walk out the doors and turn right and you'll be there in no time." She explained.

"Thank you." I said and walked out. I did just what Nurse Joy said and in about five minutes I was in front of a big building with a brown roof. I walked in through the electronic doors and walked inside. It was amazing. There were little rock mountains with steps and metal bridges. I walked up three flight up stairs and one bridge to get to the arena at the top. Standing there was a man in a gray coat, gray pants, a miner's helmet, and reddish brown hair.

"Hello I'm Roark are you here to challenge me?" He asked.

"Y-yes I am." I said nervously.

"Alright let's have a one on one because it's getting late." He said and sent out his pokemon. It was a Geodude. I sent out Mareep. "How do you expect to defeat my pokemon with an electric type?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Geodude is part ground so electric attacks won't do anything to it, but the battle has started so Geodue us rock throw." He ordered. Then Geodude picked up a small boulder from the arena floor and threw it at Mareep.

"Dodge!" I gasped and thankfully Mareep's speed training paid off and she ran out of the way of the flying rock with ease. "Well if electric attacks won't work then use tackle!" I yelled. Geodude tried to dodge, but Mareep is faster than a simple rock pokemon. When Mareep hit Geodude it looked like it hurt Mareep more than it did Geodude.

"Sorry that won't work either. Rock pokemon have very high defense. Now Geodude I'm tired use dig." Roark commanded. His Geodude tunneled underground. Then it came up and tackled Mareep hard. Mareep fell to the ground, unconscious. I returned her and took my pocket book out of my purse and turned to Roark. "That won't be necessary I'll let this one slide, but here's a piece of advice get yourself a grass or water type pokemon. I suggest a grass because the only water pokemon in this area is a Psyduck and they're not the most reliable pokemon." He explained.

"Thank you." I said and I left the gym hurt and saddened. I walked to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy said it would be about twelve hours before Mareep was at full health so I rented a room. I set my stuff down and changed into my night clothes, short shorts and a tank top, and washed my dirty clothes at the Pokemon Center's washing machine. When I was finished I slipped into my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~oOo~

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I answered and it was Ben.

"Amber they discovered your absence earlier than I had anticipated. I convinced them not to call the police yet, but they sent me to find you." He explained quickly.

"No!" I exclaimed "You can't I've barely started my journey it's just my second day."

"I know! Calm down I'm not going to interrupt your journey I'm just going to explore the parts of Sinnoh I haven't witnessed yet I'm just warning you." He explained.

"Thank you. You're the best." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I have to go be safe." He said and he hung up. I stretched and walked to my room's bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and my hair. I walked to my backpack and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue Aero T-shirt. I put on my sneakers and looked at the time on my phone. It read eleven thirty. I didn't realize I had slept that long and I walked out the door to pick up Mareep.

I walked down the steps and asked for my pokemon. When I got her back I let her out of her ball. "We are getting another pokemon a grass pokemon." I explained to her.

"Reep!" She bleated happily.

Alright let's go." I said and we walked out the doors. We ran as fast as possible to Jubilife City. Then we ran to the nearest patch of tall grass. It took us a while to find a grass pokemon. We kept running into Shinxs and Starlys. Then we found a Budew. I cheered. I was so glad we found a grass pokemon. I sent Mareep out and with a series of thunder shocks, and thunder waves we eventually caught it. I was ecstatic. I used my PokeDex to find out what moves it knew. It knew absorb, growth, and water sport.

When we got back up to the Oreburgh gym, after I had healed Budew, Roark was smiling. "Alright let's have another one on one and remember you can substitute your pokemon." He said sending out another pokemon. It looked like a blue dinosaur. "This is a Cranidos. It's an extinct pokemon that I revived from a fossil, so you wouldn't know what it is. Now send out your pokemon." He explained. So I did.

In a flash of red light my Budew appeared. She yawned. Roark giggled. "Budew use growth." I ordered then Budew glowed faintly and seemed to get bigger. Roark was still giggling. "Now use absorb." I said placidly and the bud on Budews head opened up and emitted a green light that wrapped around Cranidos, draining its energy.

"Cranidos break free with a head butt." Roark ordered nervously. Then Cranidos started running around in circles, and eventually the green chain faded, and Budew looked refreshed. "Use head butt again." Roark commanded again, this time a little bit calmer than last time. Cranidos ran towards Budew and she couldn't dodge. She flew across the arena.

"Budew watch out that Cranidos is strong." I warned, "Now use water sport." I commanded and Budew's bud opened up and shot little puffs of water. Cranidos made no move to dodge and the water coated him. I knew it wouldn't do any damage, ut it wouldn't feel to good either. "Use absorb." I told Budew. She emitted some more green light at Cranidos and it dodged, but the light continued following Cranidos until it wrapped around its body. "Good job. Now send out another wave." I commanded.

Then the green chain leading from Budew to Cranidos seemed to pulse and get larger and thicker, and Cranidos looked weaker. "Keep going Budew." I encouraged and the green chain kept getting bigger, until it nearly covered Cranidos completely.

"Break free with head butt!" Roark ordered nervously. Cranidos tried to break free, but to no avail. About a minute later Cranidos fell to the ground, and Budew's green chain faded.

"Good job Budew." I commented as I returned her.

"Here," Roark said as he returned his pokemon and walked across the arena towards me, "You've earned this." He said and he handed me three hundred dollar bill and a little metal badge the Oreburgh gym badge.

"Thank you." I said and I walked out the building. I place my badge in the first spot in my badge case and headed out for Floaroma Town.


End file.
